


Provenance- Part 4

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [68]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the fourth part of season 1 episode 19.





	Provenance- Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the fourth part of season 1 episode 19.

Though there were police tape by the front door. Like that was going to stop you. Sam was the one picking the lock of the house this “Ahh… isn’t this a crime scene?” Sarah asked, uneasy.

“You’ve already lied to the cops. What’s another infraction?” Dean shrugged. Sam got the door open quickly and walked inside. You followed him to the painting and because he was the tallest of the four, he got down the painting to examine it further.

“Aren’t you worried that it’s going to kill us?” Sarah asked.

“Nah, it seems to do its thing at night. I think we’re alright in the daylight.” Sam commented.

“Plus,” you looked at Sarah. “It didn’t kill us the night we took it from the auction house.”

“You guys broke into the auction house?” She gasped at you. You didn’t know why you told her that and you pointed to the painting, trying to get her to pay attention to something else.

“Look, I think they found something.” You looked at the painting and then at Dean.

“Check it out. The razor, it’s closed in this one but it’s open in that one.” Dean said, comparing the printed picture and the real thing.

“What are you looking for?” Sarah asked. You were glad she dropped the auction house topic for now.

“Well, if the spirit’s changing aspects of the painting then it’s doing so for a reason.” Dean explained.

“Hey, hey, look at this. The painting in the painting.” You pointed out, pointing to it.

“Looks like a crypt, or a mausoleum or something.” Dean looked around the room and grabbed a thick glass ashtray and used it as a magnifying glass. He looked through it at the painting and read what he saw.

“Merchant.”

“Awesome, more grave digging.” You muttered but no one heard.

* * *

You’ve been to a few graveyards, trying to look for this crypt.

“This is the third boneyard we’ve checked. I think this ghost is fucking with us.” Dean grumbled, walking around with a shovel. Sam had the other shovel and both men were in front of you and Sarah.

“So this is what you guys do for a living?” She asked you.

“Not exactly. We don’t get paid.” You shrugged.

“Well, Mazel tov.” She sighed.

“It’s not that bad, honestly. We save lives and knowing I’m the reason people are alive and healthy, well, that’s bigger than any payment I can receive.” You smiled at her and looked at Dean who pointed out the mausoleum.

You and Sarah followed the boys to the crypt where Dean broke the lock and opened the door. You walked inside, pushing away cobwebs and biting the lip. Inside, there were a number of name plates as well as four runs in front of glass boxes.

“Okay, that right there is the creepiest things I’ve ever seen.” Sarah pointed to a box that contained a creepy ass doll.

“It was a sort of tradition at the time. Whenever a child died sometimes they’d preserve the kid’s favorite toy in a glass case and put it next to the headstone or crypt.” Sam explained to her.

“Notice anything strange in here?” Dean asked as a gust of wind was apparent.

“Ah, where do I start?” Sarah shuddered. Sam snickered at her but you frowned, looking at the urns.

“There’s only four urns.” You pointed out.

“Yeah Mom and the three kids. Daddy dearest isn’t here.” Dean accused. That meant that the dad was buried instead of cremated but you didn’t think he was doing it. Your eyes landed on the doll in the glass case and you glared at it. You had a feeling the doll had something to do with all of this.

“So, where is he?” Sarah wondered. That is what you were going to find out. Dean and Sam knew the place to go when you had questions like these. They went to a government official place where they would be able to look at official records and shit like that.

You figured it was best to let Sam and Dean go inside by themselves because a) you didn’t bring your professional clothing and b) you think they would be better respected than you. You and Sarah were sitting outside on a brick wall, waiting for them.

“So what exactly are they doing in there?” Sarah asked.

“Searching county death certificates, trying to find out what happened to Isaiah’s body.” You answered casually.

“How’d they even get in the door?”

“Lying and subterfuge mostly.” You shrugged.

“Your lives keep getting weirder and weirder.” She chuckled humorlessly.

“Yeah, you get used to it.” You laughed.

“Will I?” She asked seriously.  

“Will you what? Get used to this life?” She nodded shyly.

“Uh, ha, I would ask him yourself. I know he likes you and I know you like him. He’s got issues.” You looked at her.

“Don’t we all?” She looked at you.

“He let someone get close to him before and she died because she was dating him. He was pretty heartbroken about it. He’s scared.” You didn’t want to give too much away. This was between Sam and Sarah.

“Am I interrupting something?” You looked up to see Sam standing there with his hands in his pockets.

“What are you doing out here?”

“Dean kicked me out. Apparently, he’s got this.” You giggled because that sounded like Dean. You looked at Sam and Sarah to see them both looking at you.

“I’m going to wait over there.” You smiled sweetly before walking away from them. You understood they wanted to be alone. You were far enough that you couldn’t hear anything but close enough to see their facial expressions. You didn’t know why Sam or Dean allowed themselves to be happy.

You watched as Sam and Sarah smiled and joke to frown and act serious. You didn’t know what was going on but you had a feeling.

“What are they talking about?” Dean suddenly appeared by your side. You jumped a bit; you were so focused on Sam and Sarah that you didn’t see Dean coming your way at all.

“I have a feeling about dating but I’m not sure. He’s so hard on himself about Jessica.” You sighed. Dean nodded and walked over to them, you following behind him.

“Am I interrupting something?” Dean said, smiling. Sam and Sarah snapped their heads to him and shook it.

“No.” They said at the same time.

“What did you get?” Sam asked, trying to change the topic of him and Sarah. He knew Dean would ask if he didn’t change the topic soon enough.

“Paydirt. Apparently, the surviving relatives of the Merchant family were so ashamed of Isaiah that they didn’t want him with the rest of the family. So, they handed him over to the county and the county gave him a pauper’s funeral, economy style. Turns out he wasn’t cremated; he was buried in a pine box.”

“So there are bones to burn?” Sam asked.

“There are bones to burn.” Dean confirmed.

“Great, I’m assuming you know where they are. Sarah, do you want to join?” You smiled and she nodded, seemingly interested in how things got done.

* * *

It had to be night when you did this. It always had to be night. You didn’t need unsuspecting visitors to interrupt you. They could easily come to you at night but it was less likely. You located the grave easily and got to work. You and the Winchesters always switched off digging because it wasn’t an easy job. It took a lot of upper body strength the get the job done.

It took you a couple of hours but you got far enough into the ground that the coffin would be coming up soon. You were the one in the grave this time while Sam and Sarah held the flashlights for you. Dean was resting since he just got done.

“You guys seem to be uncomfortably comfortable with this.” Sarah commented.

“Well, ah, this isn’t exactly the first grave we’ve dug. Still think I’m a catch?” Sam chuckled.

“Yeah, I do.” She said quietly but you still heard it.

“Don’t worry Sarah, I’m sure that he’ll do something that will turn you off soon enough.” You teased.

“Keep digging.” Sam fake laughed. You stopped when a loud bang rang out. You looked down and grinned because you must have hit the coffin. You handed the shovel to Dean and used your hands to clear the dirt, seeing the wood. You opened the coffin and coughed at the smell.

That was the worst thing about digging up a grave. You hated the smell that came with it. You reached up when Dean and Sam offered you their hands and you heaved yourself out of the grave. Dean grabbed the kerosene and handed Sam the salt. Together, they drowned the skeleton in those two items.

You took out the matches and lit them up, tossing them into the grave. The body went up in flames immediately and you hoped this was the end of your problems.

“So that’s it?” Sarah asked.

“That’s it. The case is over and the spirit is gone.” You said, not in a convincing way.

“Why don’t I believe you?” She looked at you.

“Because I don’t think it’s the end.”

“What do you mean, Y/N, we burned the bones. The hauntings will stop.” Sam said confused.

“Sam, I can’t explain it. I can’t explain half of things that I am capable of doing. I’m scared of the things I know and I don’t know what to do about it. I just get these feelings of dread whenever I come across something supernatural and I don’t know why it happens. It’s like I’m drawn to supernatural things. I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Okay, then we will wait tonight and see what happens. We’ll see if you’re right. If this isn’t the end, then we know to listen to you from now on.” Sam said gently.

“I don’t think the dad was responsible but okay. Thank you.” You felt an arm around you and looked up at Dean.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. You’re a Winchester and Winchesters are always right.” You chuckled and nodded. Let’s just hope you were wrong this time.


End file.
